User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Fine. I will. Also, it's XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI etc. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 14:30, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay Per, your go. Anyways, you can have the first attack if you'd like. As they say: "Ladies first" :P Also, you might find something interesting with this one. I'm sure you might like it (or at least get some amusement out of it) XD Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 18:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Nothing at the moment, and good luck with yer battle. I hope Sherry wins. (Make this bruh proud :P) [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Dark Phantom']] (Be Judged!) 23:33, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Miss Perchan, does having one more Magic besides the limit being for only seven Magics had to be consider basic? If so, for example, the user got the Celestial Spirit Magic, but has only decided to hold just any less than one silver key alone, would that still be a basic condition of summoning?AdventRequiem (talk) 00:30, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for clearing up my misassumption of the rule, Miss Perchan. I thought when it saids exceeding beyond seven Magic is...blabla and so on got me a little confuse so I wanted to confirm it by asking you.AdventRequiem (talk) 01:53, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Miss Perchan, can I have your permission in using the article, Nullification Magic?AdventRequiem (talk) 05:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) lol sorry, Miss Perchan. I will be using you as my medium on how to edit my own signature name (four tildes). Although, I don't where to begin with. ;/AdventRequiem (talk) 06:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) So yea Yea, I'm in, but I'm not sure how a three-way royale goes without it being a clusterfuck.....though that may just have been your plan to begin with. And the rule sits well with me, go with it. 06:17:22 Sat Sorry for the late response but I would like to take you up on your offer about buffing up Eugene. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 06:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Per did you post yet? I'm up for now and doing a few things while I'm here. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 08:03, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder, Miss Perchan. :PAdventRequiem (talk) 08:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, I try pulling a wikitext in my signature, but the part when you say "Copy my signature (go to source mode here), and post that in your own signature section. Then edit it and change colours to your own whim" kinda got me a little lost. This is the best I can managed if it did show up in my signature or not. Anyways, I'm going to sleep now -yawn-.._.AdventRequiem (The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon) 08:46, January 3, 2015 (UTC) It's okay. But I'm curious, why am I the only one that goes last? You handle everyone else first then me. XD Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:29, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Your turn to post. This is getting interesting =w= Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:42, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, why not because my quote and image need some fixing. Anyways, I want the color to be teal. Thank you very much, Miss Perchan. :P'AdventRequiem' (The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon) 17:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) From Madness Cat again Hey, Per-chan! How ya doing, happy holidays to you :) I want to ask you something. I know, that Slayer Magic is very cool, its rather dangerous, powerful and etc. But, several days ago I caugth myself on the mind, if the Slayer of one style can also attain another style? I don't mean a Dragon Slayer, who consumed his element of his God-slaying counterpart and attain Dragon God Mode. I mean, if Slayer can be from two different churches, for example and only for example, Demon and Phoenix, but with similar element, for example, earth. In theory, can such thing exist? And if yes, will it be overpowered or no? [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 20:12, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Her Per. I was going to create a spell for Athrun that involves consumption of other elements. It would look like this. Is it plausible? [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Converse)']] 22:56, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Can you get on now...? Giselle, babe, can you get on chatango now? or anything..? "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 02:47, January 4, 2015 (UTC) By 'that', you mean the source code right, Miss Perchan?AdventRequiem (The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon) 06:55, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Lol. I copy and paste the source code onto the signature, but it's not doing anything good. :P I'm not experience with source code firsthand. tehee'AdventRequiem' (The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon) 06:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC)